pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandshrew
|backcolor= |name=Sandshrew |jname=(サンド Sand) |ndex=027 |evofrom=None |evointo=Sandslash |gen=Generation I |pronun= SAND-shroo |hp=50 |atk=75 |def=85 |satk=20 |sdef=30 |spd=40 |total=300 |species=Mouse Pokémon |type= |height=2'00" |weight=26.5 lbs |ability=Sand Veil Sand Rush (Dream World) |color='Yellow' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Sandshrew (Japanese: サンド Sand) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Sandshrew often live in arid environments. Appearance Sandshrew has a white belly and a yellow back. Its back resembles cracked desert ground. It has a short tail, four short legs, and a small head. Sandshrew resembles an armadillo, and can curl into a very tight ball: about the size of a basketball. Special Abilities All Sandshrew have the ability Sand Veil; which raises evasion while there is a Sandstorm. Sandshrew, when in danger, can curl into a ball to defend itself. In the Anime Sandshrew made its first major appearance in the episode The Path to the Pokémon League under the ownership of a trainer named A.J. A.J. used brutal methods of training his Pokémon, such as the use of a whip, and was a very strict trainer. Mira's Sandshrew was seen in Sandshrew's Locker. In that episode, the team encounters a girl named Mira with an Abra. she says she can teleport them to Hearthome city, but then "accidentally" teleports them to a large dam. She says she lost her grandmother's locket there and wants to get it back. So the team joins her in her search. Later, after escaping a Gyarados, Brock makes her confess that she lied about her grandmother's locket. It was actually a Poké Ball she wanted. The big lake was originally a small town where she lived. She and her friends happened to find a Poké Ball with Sandshrew in it. Then, construction workers said they were making a dam that would flood the town. So Mira and her friends moved. But they forgot Sandshrew was still at the school. And now Gyarados is guarding the school because its his territory. Later, Mira gets Sandshrew back, but she and her Abra get kidnapped by Jessie, James, and Meowth! After teleporting away when Team Rocket's guard was down, Mira finally opens the Poké Ball with Sandshrew. Sandshrew looks happy to see Mira. and then, Mira and Abra teleport the team to Hearthome city. Also, there is a little known bonus episode about Pikachu, Bayleef, Togepi, and all the others in the early Johto group. they meet up with a Granbull, a Larvitar, a Donphan, and a Sandshrew. (article not complete, gotta go finish it later.) Evolution Sandshrew evolves into Sandslash once it reaches level 22. Game Info Game Locations | pokemon=Sandshrew| redblue=Route 4, 11, 23(Blue only)| rbrarity=Common| yellow=Route 3, 4, Mt. Moon| yrarity=Uncommon| goldsilver=Route 4, 32, Union Cave, Mt. Moon(Gold) Goldenrod Game Corner for 700 Coins(Silver)| gsrarity=Uncommon(Gold) Unlimited(Silver)| crystal=Route 3, 4, Union Cave, Mt. Moon| crarity=Uncommon| rubysapphire=Route 111, 113| rsrarity=Uncommon| emerald=111, 113, Mirage Tower| erarity=Common| fireredleafgreen=Trade(FireRed) 4, 8, 9, 10, 11, 22, 23(LeafGreen)| frlgrarity=Unlimited(FireRed) Uncommon(LeafGreen)| diamondpearl=Wayward Cave| dprarity=Dongle (LeafGreen)| platinum=Wayward Cave| ptrarity=Dongle (LeafGreen)| heartgoldsoulsilver=Union Cave, Mt. Moon(HeartGold) Trade, Safari Zone(SoulSilver]])| hgssrarity=Uncommon(HeartGold) Unlimited(SoulSilver]])| blackwhite=Breed Sandslash| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Sandshrew| Snap=Valley| RS Pinball=Hatch from egg| Trozei=Secret Storage 2, Huge Storage 3, Endless Level 9, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Magma Cavern (1F-6F), Buried Relic (36F-59F), Desert Region (1F-6F), Joyous Tower (68F-73F)| PMD2=Northern Desert (1F-15F), Shimmer Desert (1F-9F)| Ranger2=Chroma Ruins| Rumble=Gravel Cave| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Burrows deep underground in arid locations far from water. It only emerges to hunt for food.| yellow=Its body is dry. When it gets cold at night, its hide is said to become coated with a fine dew.| gold=If it fell from a great height, this Pokémon could save itself by rolling into a ball and bouncing.| silver=Disliking water, it lives in deep burrows in arid areas. It can roll itself instantly into a ball.| crystal=It prefers dry, sandy places because it uses the sand to protect itself when threatened.| ruby=Sandshrew's body is configured to absorb water without waste, enabling it to survive in an arid desert. This Pokémon curls up to protect itself from its enemies.| sapphire=Sandshrew has a very dry hide that is extremely tough. The Pokémon can roll into a ball that repels any attack. At night, it burrows into the desert sand to sleep.| emerald=When it curls up in a ball, it can make any attack bounce off harmlessly. Its hide has turned tough and solid as a result of living in the desert.| firered=It burrows and lives underground. If threatened, it curls itself up into a ball for protection.| leafgreen=Burrows deep underground in arid locations far from water. It only emerges to hunt for food.| diamond=To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall.| pearl=To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall.| platinum=To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall.| heartgold=If it fell from a great height, this Pokémon could save itself by rolling into a ball and bouncing.| soulsilver=Disliking water, it lives in deep burrows in arid areas. It can roll itself instantly into a ball.| black=To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall.| white=To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall.| }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Origins Sandshrew appears to be based on a mouse whilst its name comes from "Sand" and "Shrew" which is a reference to their habitat and appearance. Trivia *Sandshrew is the first -type Pokémon in National Pokédex order. *Despite Sandshrew being shared the 300 base stat total and Mouse species with Pikachu, Sandshrew is not a counterpart to Pikachu. Instead Sandshrew is a counterpart to Ekans. *Despite its Stadium Poke'dex entry implys, it cannot learn the move Bounce. es:Sandshrew Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line